


Practice Makes Perfect

by gwendosea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, cunnilingus sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendosea/pseuds/gwendosea
Summary: Snape has been terribly tense lately and his research fellow, Freya, has plans to relieve his tension...





	1. Chapter 1

Raindrops were cascading down the windowpane as she gazed dreamily out of the window. She is up in the research lab at the north end of Hogwarts castle. Luckily, considering she was a bit lost and had no real post-graduation plans, Dumbledore decided to hire her as a potions research fellow after her seventh year. It’s not that she isn’t intelligent; she received high marks in your O.W.Ls as well as her N.E.W.Ts. Freya simply felt a little lost and as though she needed a period of time to explore her interests; and explore, she did. 

Freya began her fellowship studying transfiguration, then moved onto herbology, and even dipped into divination for a bit before deciding that her true interests lie in potions. Not only was she concocting new and perfecting old potions, but also exploring the wildly mysterious potions professor, Severus Snape. 

Over the weeks the two became rather close. One thing led to another and now she regularly spends the night in his dungeon. Lately, however, she has been spending those cool, dark nights in the dungeon alone. Snape has been busily fulfilling his duties to The Order of the Phoenix and he rarely has a chance to spend nights at Hogwarts. Luckily for her, he has a break in his work and is staying at Hogwarts for the weekend to catch up on grading essays. 

Every time she sees him now, she can sense his stress increasing and she has devised a plan to help relieve his tension. For weeks she has been practicing and readying her body and tonight is the night she will propose a treat to Severus. She opens the door to his office to find him sitting at his desk grading papers. His face is wrinkled with such intense focus that he barely notices her walk around his chair and only reacts to her presence when she leans behind him pressing her breasts into his back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Ah, what a lovely distraction.” He mutters, while continuing his red marks upon the parchment. “Severus, take a break.” She purrs as she swivels his chair around to face her and crawls into his lap. “I have plans tonight to help you relieve some tension.” 

He glares intensely into her emerald eyes and mutters, “The most relief I could feel would be to finish grading these horribly produced essays.” He says exhaustedly. “I promise what I have planned for you is far better.” Freya purrs as she leans down and nibbles on his ear. He utters a low, guttural growl and begins to loosen more and more with each nibble and caress of her tongue. “I’m beginning to believe that.” He whispers, catching his breath. 

“I want to have anal sex with you.” She blurts out, unable to contain the secret anymore. Severus jerks his head up and stares at her, mouth gaping. “I beg your pardon?” He mutters. “I do, Severus!” She begins her monologue only stopping long enough to catch her breath, “Hear me out, you’ve been entirely too stressed with The Order. I wanted to give you the release from it, even if only for a moment, and this is what I thought of. I’ve been practicing and preparing my body to lessen the pain and I’m ready. I know you have wanted to try this for a while, but have been too polite to press me on the matter but I’m ready. I need to give you this release and I need to please you in this way. Please, Severus.” She ends in a flourish, breathless. 

“You’ve been practicing?” He says completely amazed, as she stares, blushing. “That has to be the most erotic thing I’ve ever had anyone do for me.” She begins to feel how erotic he thinks this actually is as his member begins to stiffen right under her buttocks. “Apparently so.” She whispers as she slowly rocks her hips back and forth on his lap. Snape lets out a gasp and flings his head back in pleasure. He stands up placing his hands underneath her as he lifts her with him, turning and placing her on his desk. He pushes her back and begins placing kisses all along her neck and slowly moves lower until he’s buried in her cleavage. She removes her shirt and bra in haste; she needs to feel his mouth on her now. 

Sensing her urgency he places his mouth upon her left nipple and sucks deliciously as he gently twists the other between his thumb and forefinger. He begins his descent further and before she knows it her skirt and underwear are off and his head is positioned between her legs lapping up her juices. He knows that in order to do the deed she has planned, she needs to be primed and fully pleasured. He sticks one finger inside her as he begins drawing circles onto her clit with his tongue. He alternates between thrusting, circling and sucking and drives her near to orgasm. He suddenly stops and removes his hand and mouth as she agonizingly looks up. He’s staring at her, clearly worried about the events about to take place, but his generous bulge betrays his worry. She doesn’t make him state his thoughts, but simply says, “I’d like to be facing you. I need to see every ounce of pleasure on your face as you experience this with me.” 

She guides him towards her entrance and he slowly and gently begins pressing into her. Once the barrier is broken he moans out at the tightness he feels. After he is completely inside he sits still and stares into her eyes. She is beaming with pride at being able to please her very favorite potions Professor in this way. He begins to move his hips back and forth slowly and she can tell he’s taking it easy so he doesn’t hurt her. The pained expression on his face gives away his desire to increase his speed. Never in her life has she ever felt so loved and cared for. She gently reaches for his hand and his eyes snap open. Staring intently into one another his thrusts get longer and quicker. She wraps her legs around his waist and holds on for the ride. The sensations running up and down her nerve endings are like some she has never experienced. She takes in shallow breaths as she moans and she quickly and intensely comes to her release. The feeling and sound of her pleasure pushes Snape over the edge as well and he moans her name as he empties himself into her. 

They both lie there panting for a few moments until he delicately pulls himself out of her and recites a charm to clean them both up. “Maybe we should think about adding a silencing charm to our bedroom door next time.” He suggests, winking at her. He lifts her off of the table and carries her across the threshold of his bedroom. As he settles beside her in bed her heart swells knowing that if even just for a few moments, she was able to unwrinkle his furrowed brow, clear his worried mind, and give him the distraction you know he so desperately needed; it was worth all the Galleons in the wizarding world. As he pulls her to him and wraps himself around her from behind he mutters, “Thank you, love” and they both fall asleep feeling the most content she has felt and probably will ever feel again.


	2. Butterscotch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Freya so graciously helped Snape relieve his tension, he gets creative in surprising Freya as repayment.

After Freya’s last surprise for Severus, he had taken on the role of surprising her. He would run into her in hallways, push her roughly against the stone wall and tease her without bringing her any relief between her thighs. He came up with rather interesting entanglements during their lovemaking and introduced her to charms she never knew could be invented. 

One day he asks her to sit in on a lesson for fourth years and she immediately knows he has something up his sleeve. Class begins as innocently as possible. In typical Severus fashion he is brusque with the know-it-alls and annoyed at the general presence of the students. She nestles into a lone desk at the back of the class and can feel the chill of the bricks against her back, recalling his past ambushes in the hallways.

“Turn to Chapter 15 and read quietly.” Severus snaps at the class and gazes at her with a mischievous look in his eyes.  _ What is he up to? _ She wonders. Snape saunters over to his desk, unwraps a creamy, golden butterscotch candy and pops it into his mouth. He always carries himself with a certain poise and grace that leaves her weak. Snape’s subtle movements have the tendency to arouse her even if they aren’t of a sexual nature. After a moment she feels warmth begin to spread at the junction of her thighs. She is surprised by her sudden influx of desire and her body’s reaction to watching Snape assert his authority over the classroom. She hasn’t felt this turned on in public in a while, and something feels a little odd. This isn’t just a typical bout of lust. She notices a feeling of light friction on her clitoris and yelps at the sudden flood of nerve endings zapping on their own. 

The movements across her feel eerily similar to when Snape’s head is buried deliciously between her thighs. She notices the friction begin to make slow circles over her. The pit of her stomach drops and she grips the edge of the desk. She looks up to see Snape moving the candy around in his mouth. He begins sucking on the candy and the feeling between her legs matches his rhythms. Snape’s eyes meet her own and realization kicks in. His mouth turns upwards into a self-satisfied smirk as he gives the butterscotch candy a hard jerk of his tongue. She throws her head sideways into her shoulder in an attempt to muffle her groans. The students on the back row glance back at her with annoyed expressions on their faces. She throws them a pained look and wraps her arms around her waist in an attempt to mimic that she has a stomach ache. 

  
She writhes in her chair as Snape relentlessly sucks, twists and flicks his tongue around the piece of candy. Her body lights up; she feels electric as she’s nearing the end when Snape waves his hand in the air and the feeling abruptly stops.  _ Damn him _ , she thinks. She’s left there panting, so close without the satisfaction of euphoric release. She eventually comes down from her near climax and notices that the class is staring at her. She glances up at Severus as he says, “Ms. Peirce are you finished disrupting my students from their studies? Shall they continue?” His eyes are dark with mischief and she swears to herself that payback will be sweet.


End file.
